Summer With The Spirits
by Animelove30
Summary: Chihiro is bored with her summer at her father's in Tokyo until she hatches a plan and gets back with her old friends for the first time in 6 years! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Realizing

A/N: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters. All credit goes to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. I only own this Fan Fiction and it's contents. J Thank You.

Chapter 1: Realizing

Chihiro sat up in the bed as she wiped the tired from her eyes. It was 6am and she had just awoken to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. She really needed to get that thing set right. After all, it was summer now. No more early morning struggles and long walks to school. It was finally over for 4 months. She wasn't as excited as she was supposed to be though. If she was in Osaka with her mother, summer would be much different. She would be sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree reading "Alice In Wonderland", or hanging out with her best friend Miku, at the downtown coffee shop. But she wasn't in Osaka. She was in Tokyo with her father for the summer. Divorce papers said so. If she was only 18 she could be wherever she wanted for the summer. Stupid laws.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. She splashed it on her face as the rush of cold went through her body. She dreaded to look at her face in the mirror that morning. Like she was upset with herself. But the truth is , she really was upset with herself. She was upset that she let those court people make her go with her father for the summer time. She did not like Tokyo. Her father's apartment in Tokyo was stinky and cold and it smelled like rice. And when she stepped outside it stunk. The air smelled of oil and dirt. She did not like it. The people in the apartment building didn't really want to associate with her and she didn't want to associate with them either. They were too strange. But anyway, she said to herself that no matter where she was for her months off, she would make them her best months. But she wondered "How can I possibly do that here?". She was truly unhappy. But maybe she could lighten up. She had only been there for a week so far. She still had bunches of time to make her summer fun for herself. So she stopped worrying and continued on with her duties.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water came down like hot rain on a cold day. It sank into her skin like a sponge soaking up water. Once she was done with her hot shower, she got dressed up in a daily outfit. Converse's, T- Shirt, jeans, purple hair tie. After glancing at herself in the mirror she ran her fingers through her long dark brown pony tail which contained the shiny purple hair band. She loved her little hair band. It reminded her of the wonderful spirit world where she made so many friends. The friends and the fun times was the happy part. The sad part was the farewells she had to say to all of her friends in the long run. She really did miss Haku. She even dreamed of him some nights. They were always happy dreams. But they always lead to her missing him more, or a new sketch in her sketchbook. The sketches always lead to praises from friends that say "Wow. I wish I could draw like that." Or "That's so beautiful. Way to go!" But the funny thing is, Chihiro never thought any of her sketches were beautiful or good. They were just ordinary old things. But they were actually way better than anything!

Chihiro ran out of her room and into the kitchen. Her father was drinking his coffee and reading the paper. "Ohayou" Chihiro's dad said with a smile. Chihiro smiled and bowed to her father. He continued with his paper. "You hungry?" He asked. "No. I am still full from last nights dinner." "Oh okay." Chihiro sat on the couch and turned on the TV with her remote. Music videos were on and she liked music somewhat. "Sweety, turn that down." Her father said. Chihiro lowered the volume as the voice of her father making a business call drowned out the music. She stared at the flat screen and moved her lips to the lyrics of the song playing. "Oh, tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye. Dakishimate Te Wo." The song was by Big Bang. Korean boy group. But they did some songs in Japanese which Chihiro really liked. Chihiro's father walked toward her with an unhappy look on his face. "I'm sorry honey, but it looks as if I have to stay in the office all day. They need me there. I'm so sorry." He announced. "It's okay. I'm a bog girl. Do what you need to do at the office, I'll be fine here." She replied. "You sure?" "Yep. I'm capable of taking care of myself. I'm 16 for crying out loud." "Well, Okay then" Chihiro's father walked into his bedroom to get dressed as Chihiro rolled her eyes and turned up the music.

Chihiro got tired of all the music so she flipped through the channels until she stopped at a commercial. A commercial of a man babbling and claiming that he could get any spirit out of your house for free. "What a noob." Chihiro said under her breath. Then she thought. The word "spirit" caught her attention. Then all of a sudden, an idea hatched in Chihiro's mind. She smiled with happiness and continues flipping through the channels. She had a plan! Chihiro's father came out from his bedroom, dressed in his daily work suit. He kissed Chihiro on the cheek and told her goodbye for the day. He walked straight out the door and into his Subaru. Then he was gone. Chihiro jumped for joy and ran to the guest room where she had been staying. She stared towards her closet and took out her suitcase which was still packed, just missing a few things. She stood the suitcase up next to her bed and nearly ripped her cell phone from it's charger. She dialed a number and held the device to her ear. "Hey Paris. It's me Chi Chi." Chihiro said. "Oh hi Chi Chi. What's up?" The girl asked. "Not much but um…, do you think you can come pick me up?" "From where?" "Not far, I'm in Tokyo." "Ah okay. I guess so. Where at in Tokyo exactly?" "Michi St., Oak's apartment complex." "Oh I know where that is. That's right by LiLi's place. You know her right?" "Yeah.. I know her, just honk the horn when u get here." "Okay Chi, I'm on my way." "Thanks so much, Paris." "Hey, anything for my bestest friend." "Aww, well bye." "Bye, Girl."

As Soon as Chihiro hung up the phone she just sat around and waited. Nothing else really needed to be done. If Paris would drive her all the way to Osaka, she could get into the spirit world. Back with old friends and good times. That would be her best summer yet, right there. She was so excited. She just hoped everything would turn out the way she planned. Chihiro walked into the house and turned off all the lights, made sure everything was secure, and stood outside on the balcony. Tokyo looked beautiful from there but it didn't smell as beautiful. The smell of metal and gasoline hit Chihiro's nose like a nasty smack in the face. She pinched her nose to keep the smell away until she seen Paris's Honda Civic pull up. She smiled with joy. She was saved. Paris honked the horn twice as Chihiro ran out of her home's door and into the elevator. She pressed the down button and tapped her foot with anticipation. Once in the lobby, she ran like hell towards the glass sliding door. Paris could see her now and was smiling and waving. Chihiro smiled back and jumped in the car while Paris held the door open. "So where are we headed, Chi Chi?" "Osaka." Chihiro said proudly while gasping for air. Paris put the car in drive and rolled out of the parking lot.

AN: Short chappie, I know! So sorry, but I have to get someplace real fast. J Please review! :D Love ya guys!


	2. Headed To Osaka

**A/N: Ahaha! Chappie 2! I was not going to get to writing it as quick but SOMEONE (you know who you are) convinced me to do it sooner. Well, let's get to the story **

**Chapter 2: Headed to Osaka**

**Paris rolled out of the parking lot and looked towards Chihrio with that same friendly smile she always had. Chihiro smiled back and started to relax. "What do you have to go to Osaka for, Chi?" Paris asked. "There's someone there that I need to see." She replied. "A friend? A lover?" Paris said as she raised an eyebrow. "Kinda both." Paris laughed. "Well what's his name?" "Umm… Carl." "Chihiro, stop messing with me. What's his name?" "Okay. His name's Haku." "Oh, Sexy" Paris said with a smirk. Chihiro nodded. "I haven't seen him in six years." She said. "Wow." "Yeah." 'May I ask you something?" Paris asked. "Shoot" she replied. "Why are you in Tokyo?" "Oh, I'm spending summer with my dad." "That's funny. Your always in Osaka." "Yeah. I know. I just have to be in Tokyo this time around." "Ah." Paris replied. Paris began to fiddle with the radio buttons and made angry faces when she couldn't find any amusing music. "Damn. Nothing good on. Good damn radio stations." Paris said with anger. Chihiro dug in the front pocket of her suitcase and took out a CD. "Play this. You might like it." Chihiro said. "Sure." Paris replied. Paris popped the disk into the radio player and the music started playing. Paris bobbed her head to the music. She liked it. Chihiro smiled and stared out the window. Nothing but pavement and trees hit her eyes. She was already on the highway. "Ugh. How long till Osaka? I'm getting car sick." Chihiro asked. "Maybe about an hour. Just don't get sick in my car. You'll be dead meat, Sporty." Chihiro laughed. "Okay." Chihiro suddenly found herself getting drowsy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the beat of steady music. **

**Chihiro opened her eyes and looked to her left. Paris was still driving and music was blasting. "Where are we?" Chihiro asked. "Right near Osaka. It's the next exit coming up." Paris replied. Chihiro smiled and looked out the window." They were practically there. A few more miles until old friends and good times. Paris turned down the little curvy road which lead to the city of Osaka. Chihro smiled very big and was clapping her hands with excitement. "I'm home." She said. Paris smiled. "Now where in this big city do you need to go?" Paris asked. "Do you know where my house is?" Chihiro asked. "Yep." "Well, you pass up the little overpass that leads to my neighborhood and there's a little street ahead." "Oh.. Is that where your friend lives?" "Yes, and the rest of his family." "Oh cool." "You know.. I'd let you come visit with me, but my friend's family is kinda strict on certain people that come in there." Chihiro sad with a disappointed look. "It's okay, Chi. I understand. You do your thing." Paris replied with a loving smile. Paris had been Chihiro's good friend since 5th**** grade. Miku was Chihiro's best friend, but this was Chihiro's 2****nd**** best friend. They were very close. Paris came into Japan in 3****rd**** grade. Chihiro remembers it like it was yesterday. The little blond haired girl with bright blue eyes and sweet smile walking into the classroom clutching onto her books as she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. She sat down next to Chihiro who was playing with a charm on her bracelet. And they just strated talking and became friends. The language barrier did not help anything but later on Paris took a Japanese language class and caught on pretty quick. Now she and Chihiro could talk freely without any difficulties. Anyway, Chihiro stared out the window with anticipation as she passed up the overpass to her neighborhood. "Mom." She whispered as she pressed her fingers up against the glass. She sighed and seen the little street up ahead. She smiled and licked her lips. She was there!**

"**Is this it?" Paris asked. Chihiro nodded. "Wow. It's such an old looking street. It looks untouched by civilization. I cant believe someone actually lives on this street. Impossible." Paris said as she slowly drove down the pathway, trying to not hit any trees in the way. Then Chihiro looked to her right and seen the big, tall tan statue standing in the woods. It reminded her of when she was little. Her father racing down the road while mother begged him to stop. A young skinny girl standing up in the backseat, trying not to fall on top of all the items in the bags and boxes. But she was all grown now. Ready to experience the realm again. She blinked her eyes to snap out of the memories and looked ahead. Paris stopped at the small little statue that stood maybe 2 feet from the tall red building. "Dear, God. What is that" Paris said while staring at the statue. "Ugh. Garden Décor. Duh." Chihiro said as she got out the car. "You're not scared to get out by yourself?" Paris asked. "Hell no. Nothing can hurt me here. I know these people." "Oh, well what time do you want me to pick you up?" The blond asked. "Don't worry about that. I'll call you when I need you." Chihiro replied. "Can you even get reception out here?" Paris asked while looking around at all the trees. "I should be able to." "Okay. Be careful. I love you." Paris said with a smile. "Love you too." **

**Chihiro stood there undisturbed as Paris drove away and further and further until her car could no longer be seen. She sighed and walked through the tunnel. It's blackness gave her an unwelcome feeling but she pressed on towards the river. The river was how she remembered it. Stones piled up on top of one another and old shacked up houses across of it sooner leading to a small old city. Chihiro walked over to the river and tried to walk over the rocks of the bridge. She almost twisted her ankles trying but she made it. She slowly walked up the few steps that were provided and saw the beautiful city that once frightened her as a child. She looked around as she walked through it. She could smell something. She smelled rice steaming, roast boiling, and fish frying. Chihiro licked her lips. She was hungry. She rejected the breakfast her father had offered that early morning. But then the image of her parents as pigs popped into her mind. "Oh shit, never mind" She said to herself. She walked past through all the food stands with smoke high above and approached the long red bridge. She looked at the bath house from where she stood. She smiled and beamed with pride. "That's my true home." She said. She looked around trying to memorize where she had to go. She seen the small white gate and smiled. She walked over the bridge with ease as she approached the gate. She stooped down and crawled inside. From where she stood, she could see the train racing down below and the small wooden steps leading to either doom or success. Chihiro slowly made her way down the steps. After about thirty minute and realizing she was only on the 10****th**** step, she got angry. She made a frustrated face and stormed down the steps. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming and only let out a small whimper. She slowed down at about the few last steps and reached the metal door to the boiler room. She pushed the door open and walked inside. She walked slowly and slower until she peered around a corner. She could see Kamaji working and the sootballs helping him along. She kept walking and reached the spot where he was sitting. He glanced over at her with angry eyes. "What do you want?" He yelled. "Um.. Um.. Don't you remember?" She managed to get out. "Remember? What in the world are you talking about?" He asked. "It's me, Chihiro." She said as she felt disappointed, thinking he didn't remember. 'I don't know a Chihiro. Especially a human like you." He said before working again. Chihiro moved her eyes to the sootballs ans started thinking. "Sen! Don't you remember now? It's me Sen!" Chihiro shouted with a smile. "Sen?" He mumbled.. He started to think himself. "Oh my! Is that really you?" He asked. Chihiro nodded. He embraced Chihiro with happiness and all eight legs. Chihiro smiled and let go. "Where is everybody else?" She asked. "Well, Ren is working, Haku is in the garden, and Yubaba is in her office." He said. Chihiro smiled. "I'm going see Haku." She yelled before trying to run out. "I think you should let Yubaba know you're here first. You're aware of that woman's temper." Kumaji suggested. Chihiro bit her lip and thought. "Good idea." She said with a giggle. "You know how to get to her office from here, right?" He asked. Chihiro nodded and walked out of the boiler room with ease and excitement. **

**Chapter 3 WILL BE COMING SOON! JUST YOU WAIT! WOOPIE! ;) **


End file.
